


as the skyline splits in two

by dumpacc



Series: in the eyes of the beholder [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles Stilinski, Pining Derek, Pining Stiles Stilinski, Very dumb highschoolers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 13:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19465345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumpacc/pseuds/dumpacc
Summary: The whole school, Stiles included, is just waiting for Scott and Derek Hale to act on their unresolved sexual tension, because of course the sweetest omega and the most handsome alpha of Beacon Hills would get together. And Stiles swears he wants to support his best friend the best he can. So what if he has a crush as big as Jupiter on Derek Hale?





	as the skyline splits in two

**Author's Note:**

> hi it's me again! thank you for the feedback on the first installment of this series, it got me so pumped up to write the second part (even if it's shorter and less angsty than what i had first intended)!!  
> anyway, if you haven't read the first part, you might want to. it should be pretty self-explanatory on its own, but there are some scenes that are better explained on the first part, whereas i didn't bother getting into details in this piece.  
> enjoy!

Scott and Stiles go way back. Way before Scott and Stiles and Allison.

While Stiles isn’t particularly unpopular, he has still always been hardly noticeable next to Scott. Stiles is all limbs and flailing, while Scott is sweet smiles and cute crooked jaw. Scott is gentle and nice and Stiles is sarcastic and accident-prone. 

When Scott presents as an omega in middle school, nobody blinks an eye because of course sweet perfect Scott would be an omega, everybody likes omegas. When Stiles presents as an omega two months later, nobody blinks an eye because nobody cares. Except his dad, who wanted him to be an alpha, and is kind of bummed out because John Stilinski is an alpha and his wife used to be one too but now his son is an omega and he knows approximately as much as Jon Snow when it comes to them.

They even share a first name, save for one letter.

High school comes, and Scott becomes even more popular. He tries for Beacon Hills High School lacrosse team, and gets in first line immediately. Along with Jackson Whittemore, who’s a beta, he’s the only first year who manages to do that. Stiles tries out, just for the fun of it and because he wants to keep Scott company, and he gets the bench. Scott becomes "the hot omega everyone wants", Stiles once tells him. Scott laughs in response, but it’s true. Alpha, beta, omega, they all want to talk to Scott between classes, and Scott gets asked out at least once a month, but he doesn’t even realize because he’s such an oblivious moron. Scott’s scent is a mix of tropical fruits, while Stiles’ is plain old strawberry.

But Stiles doesn’t mind Scott being so popular while he’s not, has never minded. He doesn’t necessarily want to be popular when he has Scott, and even less when they meet Allison — who’s an omega too — in seventh grade because he knows they are his best friends in the world and he doesn’t need anything else. 

* * *

In junior year, Derek Hale, an alpha from the same year and part of the basketball team, inadvertently bumps into Scott during lunch time and gets his food all over their respective shirts and the floor. At first, Scott is sheepish and apologizing, but then Hale is going all red in the face and spitting at Scott to "watch where he is going". And Scott, well, as much as a puppy he is, he can’t stand injustice, and objectively (even if Scott _is_ his best friend) the whole debacle was more on Hale’s than on Scott’s. So he retorts, and Hale retorts, and it becomes a match of wits. Who knew Scott had wits in him? Not Stiles.

From this moment, Hale and Scott have taken upon them to challenge each other every time they can, never mind one is an alpha and the other is an omega. In the classes they share, if Scott has an A then Hale has to have an A+, if Hale has brand new Nike shoes then Scott buys brand new Adidas ones, if Scott gets a double portion from the lunch ladies then Hale gets a triple portion. They don’t hate each other, per se. It’s a relatively healthy rivalry — they never use fists and at least they get better at what they do every time. But it goes on and on and on and Stiles and even Allison are getting tired of it.

At first, everyone is surprised. It’s common to see omegas challenging other omegas, betas other betas, alphas other alphas. An alpha and an omega challenging each other, though? Basically unheard of.

But then, time passes, senior year arrives, and Stiles hears the whispers in the hallways when Hale sneers at Scott because he got a better grade than him for the umpteenth time.

"When will they get together? It has been going on for a year!"

"It’s just pigtail pulling!"

Or: "I’m fucking tired of that UST, man."

Which sucks. Because Derek Hale is hot like a thousand burning suns and Stiles has the fattest crush on him since the start of freshman year — like probably half the population… and Scott? Maybe. He hopes it's not the case.

* * *

Stiles and Hale share a class that Scott and Allison don’t attend, which is AP Physics with Mr. Bernard. Because of course, not only Hale is the hottest guy walking on Earth, but he’s also smart. He’s perfect like that.

On the first day of senior year, Hale took the seat in front of Stiles, but unfortunately they have never interacted until now. And because Stiles’ life is a stupid high school cliché, Mr. Bernard clasps his hand together and asks them to pair up so they can start a project that will last until the end of the semester: the usual, finding a theory and experimenting. Stiles is looking around him dejectedly — again, his only friends are Allison and Scott and he has never felt the need to made more, but he wishes he had right now. Everyone seems to have found someone to pair up with, and he is going to tell Mr. Bernard he’s going to do the project alone when someone clears his throat in front of him. His head whips to face Hale, who’s looking at him pointedly and saying nothing.

"Huh."

There’s a silence, and Hale purses his lips and still doesn’t say anything. Stiles feels really awkward, but he isn’t an idiot and hops on the boat while he can.

"Do you have a partner?"

Hale shakes his head, but still remains silent.

"Well, you wanna be my partner?"

Hale goes kind of rigid and looks like he wants to answer but doesn’t. In the end the paper listing all the groups comes to them and Hale writes down both his and Stiles’ names, so he takes that as a yes.

It’s so weird. When Scott and Hale argue, Hale doesn’t act like such a caveman. He usually has words. Witty words, even, which was one of the things that made Stiles crush so hard. But Hale isn't so keen with the idea of studying with Stiles judging by how he basically forgot how to speak — he’s also frowning and glaring extra hard, but that’s not unusual. It doesn’t surprise him, but he still feels sad, because hello, fattest crush on Derek Hale here. And he’s really deep, as he finds himself thinking that the caveman acting is rather charming. 

"So... What do you want to make this project on?"

"I was thinking about the Magnus effect."

He's surprised Hale finally got out a full sentence, but doesn’t say anything. They talk about it for the rest of the hour, then tell Mr. Bernard about their project. Stiles is overjoyed because it’s the first time he has ever talked to Hale — he usually watches and stays silent behind whenever Scott and him bicker like four-year-old because they probably like each other. Or at least, Derek probably likes Scott — he likes to think Scott would have told him if he was interested in Derek.

He wants to leave the class as soon as the ring bells, but Hale is fast and catches his wrist before he can even make a move.

"You. I mean. My house after school?"

Hale seems to be struggling with something, and at the same time eager to do the project. Stiles brain is going haywire. Would that mean betraying Scott if he went? Since Hale is Scott’s rival and all? And possible optional love interest? It’s like, probably rule number one of the bro code (and of all existing friendships in general actually): don’t try to seduce your friend’s rival or whatever is going on between these two. Except, nobody ever said anything about having a crush, and maybe Stiles is just making up crazy scenarios because he tends to overthink. But then again, Scott is the one whose metaphorical pigtails are being pulled, and Scott is pretty much way cooler than he is. So.

Maybe he can have it, for a little while. Pretend nor Scott nor Hale has a crush on anyone, and he can enjoy getting to know his crush like a regular teenager. He doesn’t want to jeopardize Scott’s epic love story, but he kinda wants to have one too, even if it’s only half-assed one.

So Stiles smiles, and says yes. Nothing will happen, anyway.

* * *

After school, Stiles finds himself in Hale’s bedroom. Pretty simple, very tidy, but with a bunch of music bands posters plastering the walls. They are not alone, since he saw Hale’s sister’s shoes next to the staircase, but the house is silent.

Obviously, Hale's house smells like him, and even more in his room. Hale's scent is refreshing — a mix of mint and aloe vera, the smell of earth after the rain, and a touch of something sweet. Stiles wants to roll up in that scent ; they are both sitting on the floor of the room, but he's so close to Hale's bed. If it weren't for societal norms, he would snatch Hale's pillow and bury his nose in it because he's a weirdo like that.

And now that he thinks of it, he's alone with Derek Hale in _his room_. An alpha and an omega alone in the alpha's room. Stiles feels his cheek redden. He really shouldn't think about it or he'll never get any work done. He tries to think about something that would calm himself. His dad. That last sleepover when Scott farted even though they were sharing a cover. Hale's possible crush on Scott.

Nice, he's not excited anymore, he's just sad.

But because denial is the one thing Stiles is good at, he still clings to the chance that maybe Hale isn't interested in Scott.

"Hey, Hale,–" Stiles begins after they have assigned their tasks, but Hale cuts him off.

"Derek."

Stiles’ eyebrows rise.

"I mean, you can call me Derek. I would rather you call me Derek."

"Oh, right. Well, call me Stiles or whatever you want to," Stiles answers awkwardly. "Anyway, I meant to ask you something for a long time."

"I’m listening."

"Why are you so hellbent in challenging Scott every time?"

And then, the impossible happens. Derek’s — he can call him Derek in his head now — ears become as red as a firetruck, his eyes widen, and he avoids Stiles’ gaze.

"I— Well..." Derek stammers a little, and shit, Stiles had been going so well, Derek has finally been speaking in complete sentences until he had to ruin it. But Stiles is a little shit and his curiosity is still stronger than anything else, so he keeps peering up at Derek, waiting for an answer.

In the end, Derek deflates and scratches his neck, the movement making the muscle in his arm bulge. Stiles has to refrain from drooling.

"It’s complicated. And dumb and childish. You don’t wanna know," Derek ends up saying, still blushing. "Why? Has McCall said anything?"

Now it’s so fucking obvious Derek has a crush on Scott. Stiles isn’t sure he wants to know more, so he just shakes his head and carries on with his research.

Evening comes, and Derek is looking at his clock more and more frequently. It’s almost dinner time, and Stiles knows when he isn’t wanted, Derek is just too polite to say so.

"Well, I’d better gather my stuff and get going."

Derek faintly jumps at the sound of Stiles’ voice; he was too busy checking the clock again to see Stiles shut his laptop and put it in his bag five minutes ago. He nods, like, three times.

"Oh, yeah, right," he says, rushing to his feet. He leads the way to the door, and he seems to fidget when Stiles puts his shoes and coat on.

"Can I have your number?" Derek blurts out before Stiles gets the chance to step outside.

To say Stiles is surprised is an understatement. He feels all gushy inside, butterflies and all. Stiles and Derek at Derek’s doorstep, under the porch light, Derek nervously scratching his neck and asking for Stiles’ number — he feels like he’s in some sort of romance movie for teenage omegas.

"For the project," Derek adds, handing Stiles his smartphone and looking at him pointedly when the omega takes too long to answer.

He feels himself blush — he hates his blush, because his skin is pale and his cheeks go all blotchy as if someone slapped him numerous times. He nods fervently.

"Oh yeah, yeah, of course!" he says, and he enters his number in Derek’s phone.

When he’s done, Derek smiles softly, looking all satisfied, and bids him goodbye. Stiles wants to scream. Derek usually grins or snickers at Scott, so Stiles never saw him actually smile like that, and it's so fucking cute. He wants to wrap him up and protect him from the world.  


As he walks to his Jeep, Stiles can’t help but wonder. Does he actually have a chance with Derek? He looked rather happy when he got Stiles’ number. Would he be a bad friend to Scott if he made a move on Derek? Stiles has no siblings and only a dad, and his friends are his whole life apart from him. He couldn’t bear to lose Scott over Derek. He doesn’t even know Derek that well (even though he wants to, _so bad_ ). And anyway, Derek has more or less admitted he liked Scott, so he doesn’t even know why he’s tormenting himself.

Stiles parks in front of his house, locks his Jeep and gets in. He’s home alone, and he feels all weird in the stomach so he doesn’t bother to eat and goes straight to his room.

When he checks his phone, there’s a message.

> **From: (Unknown number)**
> 
> _it’s Derek_

There’s no smileys nor even punctuation, but Stiles can’t help but grin like an idiot. _I’m such a bad friend_ , a little voice in his head says as he saves Derek's number and replies to his message.

> **To: Derek H**
> 
> _cool, we should set up another date to continue the project_
> 
> _i mean date as like, literal date in time not date date_

Stiles wants to hit himself. What the fuck is wrong with him? He's texting, he should be able to think before he sends a message but apparently his pea brain is not even capable of doing that. 

> **From: Derek H**
> 
> _lmao yeah I figured_
> 
> _what about Saturday in two weeks?_
> 
> **To: Derek**
> 
> _ohhh ok for saturday but i have to leave early cuz my dad wants to have some father-son bonding moment while watching baseball. i can totally come in the afternoon tho_
> 
> **From: Derek**
> 
> _a bonding moment over the Mets being defeated once again?_
> 
> **To: Derek**
> 
> _ok you take that back right now even if it's true!!!! >:(_
> 
> **From: Derek**
> 
> _haha or what?_

Ok what now. Is Derek Hale flirting with him? His brain is short-circuiting right now. What does he reply? Should he flirt back? Being a teenager with a crush is so exhausting.

> **To: Derek**
> 
> _or i'll pinch you everywhere_
> 
> **From: Derek**
> 
> _oh, kinky_

Stiles is physically unable to carry on the conversation right now, because his heart is beating too fast and his brain has officially exploded.

* * *

A few days after, Stiles, Scott and Allison are chatting in front of Allison's locker. They just had chemistry with Harris, and Stiles is complaining about how the dumbass gave him a B- just because, even though Stiles was pretty sure he had understood everything in this chapter.  


He's in the middle of his rant when he sees Derek approaching Scott, a paper in hand.

"Hey McCall. What's your score?" he asks with a grin. He probably got a good one. 

However, Scott aces Chemistry this semester (he started studying because of their stupid rivalry, so it does have good sides), and grins cockily at Derek.

"I got an A-." Which is kind of impressive, since Harris is an ass and usually never grades over B+. "What about you?"

Derek shows off his paper.

"An A+?!" Scott and Stiles scream at the same time, while Allison looks at the paper with wide eyes.

Stiles sees Scott gritting his teeth from the corner of his eyes, but Stiles is still too busy staring the paper to care. Never, since the invention of writing did Harris grade an A+. Damn.

He usually doesn't care about Derek and Scott's ridiculous challenges (who the fuck makes "eating an ice cream the fastest" a challenge? Well, Scott, that's who, but it's not the point), but he's flabbergasted. He turns his gaze from the paper to look at Derek.

"Wow that's… impressive," he blurts out. 

He swears Derek starts to puff out, but he's not sure because Erica Reyes, a beta and one of Derek's best friends, suddenly appears behind the alpha. She's blonde and hot and all kinds of dangerous, and sometimes Stiles is even scared to talk in front of her.

"Come on Big Wolf, we're gonna be late for next class."

Derek's grin immediately transforms into a scowl as he glares at Erica, but he follows her nonetheless. 

* * *

Apart from AP Physics, Derek and Stiles share a few classes where they acknowledge each other with tentative smiles, but they don't talk at all, because Stiles is Scott's best friend and Scott and Derek are arch enemies but not really. Sometimes Stiles comes over to Derek's, and they chat (more like, Stiles chats alone and Derek is doing his caveman impression). But they are usually studying, and in the end not that much is said.

However, they do text back and forth, and Derek's texts become the highlights of Stiles' day. He's practically jumping every time his phone buzzes and he's thrilled when he sees it's an unopened message from Derek. He's on such a high, and he almost forgets Derek is crushing on his best friend.

Derek is really easy to text to. Even though he's a man of few words in real life, texting seems more manageable to him, because suddenly, Stiles is aware Derek has another sister in college, that he's a Marvel fanboy and he loves crime novels.

The more time he spends talking with Derek, the more hopeful he gets about Derek actually liking him. At the same time, he's scared he's being too presumptuous just because Derek was kind enough to give a random omega the time of his day. In the end, he tells himself that if Derek is a little bit interested in him, he'll probably jump to the chance to ask him out… Right? So, to test the waters, he texts Derek one afternoon:

> **To: Derek**
> 
> _i wanna watch the new spiderman movie so bad, but nobody wanna watch it with me :'(_

Stiles is a Batman groupie through and through, but it doesn't stop him to appreciate Marvel as he should. Derek doesn't reply right away. Thirty minutes later, his phones buzzes with a new text.

> **From: Derek**
> 
> _oh, too bad_
> 
> _I'm going to watch it with my sister this weekend I can't wait_
> 
> _won't spoil you don't worry lol_

Stiles sighs. Well, this was an epic failure. However he perks up when Derek sends another message.

> **From: Derek**
> 
> _if you want you can come with us_

Ohhhh. Stiles likes where this is going. He starts to reply, because Cora or not Cora, he'd gladly spend time with Derek anytime. However, another text incomes:

> **From: Derek**
> 
> _I would tell you to bring Scott with you if you want, but I guess he can't since you don't have anybody to go with you_

Right. Scott. Stiles' best friend and Derek's love interest. Ugh. Stiles only answers with "nah wouldnt want to intrude dw". He dives head first into his bed, throwing his phone on the farthest side from him, and doesn't bother to read Derek's reply for the next few hours.

* * *

The day after, when Stiles gets to school and sees Scott, he feels super guilty. He kind of tried to rope Derek into asking him out, and even if it didn't work, he feels like he betrayed Scott or something. So, because he's a self-sabotaging loyal dumbass, he goes to Scott's locker after first period. Fortunately, he's alone, for once.

"Hey man. So, I forgot to tell you, but I got Derek's number."

Scott is frowning slightly.

"What? He gave it to you?"

"Huh yeah? You know, for that project in AP Physics."

"Oh wow," Scott seems impressed now, for whatever reason. "Okay, then?…"

"I mean, I can give it to you if you want?"

It hits Stiles : maybe Derek was glad to give his number to Stiles because he could give it to Scott. But Scott is frowning even more.

"Huh. No. Why would I want it?"

"I don't know? Rivalry purpose?"

Okay, he just sounds dumb now, and Scott looks at him like he grew a third arm. This love triangle (?) is driving him crazy. He needs to know once and for all — he would rather know now to save him from a heartbreak that will happen when he will inevitably fall in love with Derek if he doesn't put some distance. If Scott ever says that he likes Derek, Stiles is ready to give up, even if it's the last thing on Earth he wants to do.

"Fuck it. Dude, I really need to ask you something."

Scott seems a bit worried, because suddenly Stiles’ expression is grave and serious. Stiles grasps his shoulder to bring him in a more silent hall, escaping the crowd.

"Do you… Do you have someone you like?"

Stiles knows being straightforward is what works with Scott. The latter is looking at him with with a flabbergasted expression, mouth open.

"Stiles, I… You're my best friend and I love you, but… not like that…"

Stiles wants to scream and bash his head on one of the lockers over there. Instead, he just blinks quickly.  
  
"Okay. Okay. The next time you ever insinuate I have any feelings for you other than platonic, I'll never talk to you again. I am thoroughly disgusted."

Scott releases a sigh.

"Oh thank god. Shit, you scared me for a moment."

"But my question still stands. Do you have a crush on anyone? You would tell me if it was the case, right?"

Suddenly, Scott becomes more alarmed. He avoids Stiles gaze, his lips in a pinch.

"Huh… There's no one."

Stiles raises his eyebrows, not impressed. It doesn’t take much for Scott to crack under the pressure of his best friend’s gaze, because it's Scott.

"Okay, Stiles, promise me you won’t tell a soul!"

Probably half the school already knows, Stiles thinks, but he just nods at Scott's request. Stiles' heart is sinking. Of course Scott likes someone and it's Derek, anyone with eyes would like Derek. And since Derek likes Scott, they are going to have beautiful babies.He’s rather surprised Scott managed to hide it from Stiles for so long. Scott can’t hide a secret to save his life, and Stiles is his best friend — they usually tell each other everything. But Stiles doesn’t hold it against Scott, because he didn’t tell him about his crush on Derek either.

"It’s just — I don’t want to ruin the friendship we have. So please don’t tell her."

"Of course, man —" Stiles does a double take. "Wait, her?!"

"I’m in love with Allison," Scott says anxiously.

It’s amazing. Wonderful. Extraordinary. His best friend loves his other best friend, and from the longing looks he sometimes catches Allison giving Scott, his other best friend also loves his best friend. They are gonna marry each other, and Stiles will be able to be the godfather when they have a kid. Uncle Stiles has a nice ring to it.

Even better, it means that Scott isn’t crushing on Derek. So, 1) Stiles can crush on Derek without feeling guilty, 2) If Derek asks Scott out, Scott will refuse. But his second point isn’t that cool, because then Derek would be sad, and Stiles would be sad too. He wants Derek to be happy first, and if it’s with him, then that’s just a bonus.

Still, Stiles crushes Scott in a hug.

"Man, that’s awesome!" he exclaims with a huge grin, contrasting with Scott’s sour expression. "What’s wrong?"

"Well, I don’t want to ruin our friendship if she doesn’t like me back. And if she does, I don’t want you to feel like you’re less important," Scott says, genuine sadness in his eyes. Stiles sighs; Scott is so nice and puppy-like, that’s why everybody likes him so much, Stiles first.

"Hey, that’s bullshit! Allison totally loves you back _and_ I’d be over the moon if you guys get together! I call dibs on godfather for your future child."

Scott laughs heartily and smacks Stiles on the chest. At the end of the corridor, behind Scott, Stiles can see Derek among his friends, Erica, Vernon Boyd and Isaac Lahey. He sees Derek eyes trailing to Scott then him, so he waves hesitantly. Derek waves back, but then all his friends turns to look at Stiles, and the four of them are kind of the elite in terms of good looks, okay? Stiles is intimidated, so he smoothly hides behind Scott. Derek’s gaze seems fixated on the back of Scott head — he looks so gone on him, even though Scott has just admitted he liked Allison. Stiles’ heart aches for Derek, but also for himself.

* * *

Several days later, Stiles is back at the Hale house, and they are alone this time. Derek and him have been working all afternoon, but apart from the school stuff, they didn’t talk about much. It’s been an hour they are not efficient anymore, but Stiles sticks around because he wants to stay with Derek as much as possible and Derek still hasn’t chased him away. Derek is lying on his bed like he would in some of Stiles’ wet dreams, looking at something on his computer with a bored face, while Stiles is on the floor munching at some Cheetos Derek brought upstairs.

Stiles’ phone vibrates a few times in his pocket, and when he checks it, there are messages from Scott.

> **From: Scott**
> 
> _I ASKED ALLISON OUT!!!!!!!!!_
> 
> **To: Scott**
> 
> _OMGOMGOMGOMGKOKGOEMJRMGERGZ WHAT HOW WHEN TELL ME EVERYTHIGN_
> 
> _WHAT DID EHS SAY_
> 
> **From: Scott**
> 
> _We were going home n since u went to Derek's we were alone the two of us n I thought "it's now or never Scott" SO I ASKED HER OUT AND SHE SAID…… YES!!!!!!!_
> 
> _She said yes gladly Scott and she had dimples omg Stiles I'm in love_

Stiles snickers, grinning widely at his phone. Scott is so overdramatic but he wouldn't be surprised if Scott was actually in love _love_ with Allison.

"What's funny?" Derek asks lazily from where he is, and oh shit. Derek must NOT know Scott asked Allison out. Or at least, Stiles doesn't want to be the one to break his heart.

He scratches the back of his head.

"Nah… Just something funny Allison sent me," he lies, and changes the subject. They don't talk about it for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

Then everything turns to hell. The next day, at lunch, there's a commotion in the hall. He just left English class with Allison when he notices the small group of people in front of Scott's locker. He shares an alarmed look with Allison before they rush to the scene.

He clears a path through the crowd and surely, he sees Scott holding his wrist, looking like a deer caught in the headlights. Allison rushes to him and checks if he's okay. Stiles, however, is staring at Derek and Cora Hale, who are standing in front of Scott.  
  
Cora looks utterly pissed, but Derek… Stiles never saw him like that. His eyes are glowing red, and it seems like he has a hard time controlling his wolf. He also has a big bruise on the side of his face.

"Derek?" Stiles asks, worried. Did Scott do that? Scott is his best friend, but the idea of Derek being hurt makes his stomach churn, and he feels a surge of anger towards his friend even though he doesn't even know what happened.

Derek seems to snap out of his weird transe, and looks at Stiles with bewildered eyes. Then, he looks at Scott, and takes a few steps back before running away.

"Derek!" he calls, and tries to go after him, but Cora stops him with her hand.  


"Don't worry, I'll take care of it," she says. Stiles wants to tell her he _needs_ to know if Derek is okay, but no words come out of his mouth, and he can only nod.

* * *

According to Scott, he just flipped Derek off "good-naturedly", like they always do, and it’s, indeed, not surprising. Scott and Derek love to rile each other up at any occasion, this is not a secret. But apparently, today Derek was having a bad day or something and his eyes were glowing when he saw Scott and Scott had punched him in reflex. In Stiles' opinion, Scott is in the wrong since he threw that first punch (and maybe he feels a little bit protective of Derek), but he doesn't say so. Scott feels already bad for hitting him, especially after the glare Cora threw him when she left the school.

Stiles is really worried about Derek. He sent him a few texts but got no answers, and he has no other ways to reach to him. He's not friends with Derek's friends, and don't even talk about Cora.

He thinks about it all day, then all evening after school, and doesn't manage to get any of his homework done. He ends up in front of the TV, because he knows it's useless for him to try to study when he's so unfocused. His dad comes home and ruffles his hair.

"Good day?"

"Weird day," he replies distractedly.

It's 8 pm and he's in the middle of an episode of a weird show about vampires when his phone starts to buzz. He jumps on it, thinking Derek finally replied, but it's an incoming call from Scott.  
  
"Scott?"

"Stiles! You will never guess what just happened!" Scott shouts in his ear.

"Ow, my eardrum. You're trying to make a pop-up ad impression?"

"Har, har. No but really! Derek Hale just came to my house!"

Stiles' stomach drops. What does it mean? Did Derek confess to Scott? Why didn't he reply to any of Stiles' messages?

"What?"

"He apologized to me for scaring me. He said he was in a weird mood and he didn't want it to happen. He was just angry and wanted me to leave him alone for today, he didn’t think I would react like that."

" _He_ apologized? But _you_ were the one who punched him!"

"I know. I apologized too, don't worry. But that's not the point! He asked me if we could stop that weird rivalry between us. He said it was getting ridiculous and that it was childish!"

"Well, it _is_."

"I know! But I didn't think he would ever stop! Man, and here I thought this week couldn't be more eventful. I agreed, of course."

They chat a bit before they both hang up. Well, that was weird. BHHS most epic rivalry has come to an end. He just looks wistfully at the TV screen. Maybe it means Derek has given up on Scott. Which would be nice.

* * *

The following day at school, Stiles catches Derek talking with his sister in the parking lot. He's a bit angry that Derek didn't answer his texts, but he can't help feeling relieved to see him here. It even seems like Derek is in a good mood.

Plucking up his courage, he strides up to the Hales siblings. He pats on Derek's shoulder, who turns to face him with wide eyes, like a frightened animal. Stiles really can't hold his anger against Derek, not with this face.

"Hey Derek," he says, but Derek doesn't reply. Cora looks at him with curious eyes. "Thank you for apologizing to Scott, yesterday. I mean, he was more in the wrong than you, since he hit you and even though you were kind of scary you didn't actually touch him, but I’m impressed you were the one to take the first step and apologize. And thank you for making that truce with him too. The rivalry was getting kind of boring," he says with a laugh. Ugh, he really talks too much. He should really stop talking. 

Derek seems like he doesn't know how to answer, his gaze wild.

"Oh, hm. Yes. I mean, it’s okay. I mean, you’re welcome, it was nothing. Easy. Uh. Yeah."

Oookay, he's probably unwanted right now, he probably interrupted an important conversation, so he leaves before he can embarrass himself further.

* * *

  
  
It's the end of the day, and Stiles is getting to his Jeep when Derek runs up to him. The parking lot is empty — Stiles had to stay after school because Harris gave him a detention.Stiles looks at him, a bit worried, while Derek is catching his breath.

"I'm not… I don't have a crush on Scott," the alpha blurts out, his ears red.

"Oh, uh. Okay?" Stiles replies. His brain is working ten miles a minute right now. What? How? Derek doesn't like Scott? Why is he saying this to Stiles of all people?

Derek looks at Stiles in the eyes, before he massages his temples.

"I don't — Fuck. Forget it." 

Derek is turning back, returning to where he came from, but that's the moment Stiles' brain chooses to go _Ding Ding_! _Maybe Derek Hale likes YOU, you dumbass!_ and Stiles catches his wrist before he can go anywhere.

"Wait!"

Derek stops immediately, and turns to face Stiles — there's panic written in his eyes, but Stiles finds him adorable nonetheless. When Derek makes no move to free himself from his grip, Stiles leans in to kiss Derek on the corner of the mouth. As he pulls back, Derek looks at him as if Stiles has the answer of all of his questions. He's also smiling like a goof, and his hands are slowly making their way around Stiles' waist.  
  
This time, Derek is the one leaning in to kiss Stiles — on the lips. He backs him up against the Jeep, and Stiles throws his arms around Derek as the alpha keeps his mouth busy. Stiles has never kissed anyone before, but he's pretty sure Derek is a good kisser. His lips feel gentle against Stiles' own — he's not forceful, but he's not too soft either. When he pulls out to catch his breath, he playfully bites Stiles' lower lip before giving him one last kiss, like it's difficult for him to stop himself.

"Oh my god. You like me," Stiles states.

Derek huffs a laugh.

"I... I thought it was obvious, but apparently the whole school thinks I want to bone McCall, according to my sister. Which, I don't, obviously." 

"It was _not_ obvious! You were having a homoerotic rivalry with Scott!"

Derek rolls his eyes, but Stiles can see he's trying to hide a smile.

"This is no laughing matter! I was pining so hard and I thought you liked my best friend! Can you imagine how awful it was? I liked you since freshman year, Derek. Freshman year!"

"I didn't start it on purpose! I was angry at McCall because he made me spill my lunch in front of _you_ , and I felt ridiculed," Derek _pouts_. Stiles is going to combust from the cuteness. "And then I realized that you _finally_ noticed me because of that, and I'm an idiot, so I kept doing it. And it worked, I mean, at least after that I had a reason to get near you."

Stiles is gaping at him now.  
  
"You're telling me we could have been kissing all this time?! I liked you even before you spilled your lunch, you dumbass."

"I liked you since the end of middle school, when you kicked Aiden in the balls for harassing McCall."

"Okay. First of all, it's not a competition. And second, god, you're so embarrassing. You liked me even though I looked like the progeny of E.T. and a gremlin."

"Shut up. I thought you were cute," Derek grunts. 

Stiles suddenly feels shy and smiles against the crook of Derek's neck. He hears the alpha's breath hitch.

"You wanna head home with me?" Derek asks after a beat of silence. "I think there's a project we have to finish together."

"Oh. Right," Stiles squeaks.

* * *

The day after, Stiles has to ask for Allison's concealer to hide his hickeys.

**Author's Note:**

> i loved writing for this AU and i might be tempted to do a third (and last?) part. i'm hesitating between derek's pov or another outsider pov. what would u guys rather have?
> 
> title is from: all of the stars by ed sheeran
> 
> kudos and reviews are love <3  
> thank you for reading!
> 
> also this is my [tumblr](https://starsterek.tumblr.com/) and my [twitter](https://twitter.com/starstereks) let's be friends


End file.
